


In The Eye of a Hurricane

by starzii



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: :(, Apocalypse, EXCEPT THEY’RE GROWN UP NOW HAHAHHAHA, Multi, No Smut, Oh shit oh fuck someone help these boys, Post-Squip, neither did brooke, or rich, rip michael he didn’t deserve this shit, smut is bad, well shit, ”ms. keisha? MS. KEISHA. oh my fuckin god she fuckin dead”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzii/pseuds/starzii
Summary: In a world where Jeremy chose Christine rather than making her drink the Mountain Dew Red.orIn a world where the SQUIP rules.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i’m tired and gay

Jeremy threw the bottle to the side, letting the last drops of the red liquid fall to the ground. 

Michael could only watch on as his former best friend threw the bottle. Jake, one of their former bullies, forced the beaker into the Flipino’s mouth, the liquid running down his throat, carrying the pill. But why didn’t Michael feel any pain? 

“That’s it! The SQUIP takes a while to activate,” He thought to himself. “Maybe I can get away!”  
Michael elbowed Jake in the crotch, slipping out of the athlete’s grip. He hopped up, not even daring to look at jeremy before he made a beeline towards the emergency exit. 

The squipped students followed him like zombies, a few in the crowd managing to grab at his arms or legs. Remembering the backpack he was carrying, Michael slung it at the students, delaying a few. 

He pushed open the door, running as fast as his legs could take him. Michael was never a fast runner, so it took a while until he was just a speck in Jeremy’s vision. Mentioning Jeremy, he looked absolutely broken. Only now did he realize how he sealed the fate of everyone around him, including him. They were all trapped now. Nothing could save them.

**“Don’t worry about him.” The Keanu Reeves look-alike echoes through his mind. “He won’t be back anytime soon.”**


	2. Ch. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??????? joined the battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all i need to go to school wish me luck

Jeremy sighed, walking out of the house him and Christine shared. It’s been ten years since Michael ran away. He was presumed dead, considering that the Squip said he couldn’t sync to Michael’s squip. So, of course, the slushee loving boy was dead, right?

But Jeremy had this gut feeling that Michael wouldn’t die. He couldn’t die, right? Not in an important time like that. He wouldn’t just leave Jeremy like that.  
Of course, the pale, porn loving boy had to hide those thoughts from the Squip. He couldn’t have the Squip knowing that he remembered Michael. Not after everything the Squip did to try and get Jeremy to forget Michael. But how could Jeremy forget him?

_“C’mon man! That’s cheating!”  
Michael screeched as Jeremy splashed Mountain Dew onto the tan boy._

_“Now I’m gonna be all sticky.”_

_Jeremy snickered at Michael’s suffering. What he didn’t see was the mischievous grin Michael wore until it was too late. The red-hooded male had tackled Jeremy into a bear hug, laughing as Jeremy himself squeaked while trying to get out. Sucks that Jeremy’s a twink, and Michael’s both taller and stronger than him._

_Jeremy’s squirming subsided, acknowledging that it was no use now. He was already taken by the sick disease called the Mountain Dew._

_Jeremy started to notice Michael’s features. How you could see the love in Michael’s eyes whenever he looked at something he liked. How in the sun, his eyes looked like pools of honey._

_How his hair would sometimes curl when it got wet. He hated it, but the front few strands would get curly and poof out._

_How soft Michael’s skin was. Compared to Jeremy’s rough skin, Michael’s skin was as soft as a blanket. Jeremy wanted to cuddle in with the slushee loving boy and never leave._

_Then Jeremy realized something, as his cheeks tinged pink._

_“Holy shit,” He thought. “I’m in love with Michael.”_

Jeremy winced. Ouch, that’s a memory that hurt. He’d been so hopelessly in love with Michael, and he didn’t even realize it. He’d spent his time idolizing Christine too much, that he couldn’t even sort out his own feelings.

He quickly halted his thoughts as the SQUIP invaded his mind again. All it did was say a few words of advice before shutting down at Jeremy’s request.

**“Stay away from alleyways.”**

Why? What was in the alleyways? There were no more murderers. It was a perfect Utopia now. Nothing could stop Jeremy.

At least, that’s what he thinks.

Jeremy waltzed his way across the sidewalk, sighing to himself. What did he come out for again? Oh, right. Milk. He and Christine needed milk. Ten years and Jeremy was still as forgetful as ever, not even remembering what he walked out of the house for. 

The amount of time dawned on him just then. Ten years? Michael surely wouldn’t leave for 10 whole years. Maybe the Squip was right. Maybe Michael was really dead, never to be seen again. Jeremy would never be able to hear Michael’s rough but angelic voice. He would never be able to look into Michael’s chocolate-colored eyes filled with love. Jeremy would never get to see Michael again.

He felt himself tearing up, remembering the boy he loved, only to be ripped from Jeremy’s grip so easily. He wanted no more than to bury his face into Michael’s hoodie that smelled of weed and popcorn. 

**“I did not take him away from you.”** His Squip hissed angrily. **“He ran away himself. He left you.”**

Jeremy sputtered for a second, finally coming up with a response.

“Why does it matter that you erase him? He’s not coming back anyway!” 

Jeremy glared at the holographic Keanu Reeves staring back at him with a disgusted glare. The pale boy picked up on the unsure look his Squip had. Before Jeremy could question anything, Reeves faded away, shutting himself off. Jeremy stormed down the sidewalk, angrily mumbling to himself. His voice was inaudible, even to himself. Only he could understand what he was saying, due to the thought process in his mind. His thoughts were cut short when he walked into a street sign. 

“Damnit!-”

A chuckle came from the alleyway next to him. 

Jeremy whipped his head to look over, but in the looming darkness of the night, he couldn’t see anything. The Squip’s warning rang through his ears, but why should he listen to the one thing that ruined his life? Sure, he got Christine, but it just didn’t feel right. Jeremy felt like the Squip was just controlling Christine to make her love him. Why wouldn’t the Squip? The robotic pill would stop at nothing to reach a goal.

Right, back to the present. Jeremy took a cautious step into the alleyway, glancing around. A dumpster, a ladder, and a few rats and rotten food here and there. Nothing new. A rattle sounded next to the dumpster, right in the spot where Jeremy couldn’t see. 

Losing grip of all of his morals, he darted towards the sound. But the only thing he found was a rat. Thank god, nothing creepy. No one creepy.

Jeremy felt a sharp pain in his head, after the collision of wood with the side of his head. And everything went black.

The pale boy jolted awake, upon a shock throughout his body. He squealed, earning a laugh from a figure in front of him. But he couldn’t see, there was a cloth covering his eyes. Jeremy made an attempt to scream, before whoever it was held a hand over his mouth.

“Jesus christ, Heere. Chill the fuck out.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to ‘chill out’ when someone I don’t even fucking know just kidnapped me?!”

That only earned a giggle from the figure.

“What’s so funny?!”

“Nothing, man, you’re just- I can’t take you seriously. No offense, you just- You’re so frail, you couldn’t do anything.”

Jeremy glared from under the cloth, hissing with pure anger. To the figure, he looked like an angry kitten. He recognized that voice from somewhere, but he couldn’t pin it down. Whoever it was, Jeremy hated them right now. Who the fuck just kidnaps someone at random and acts like everything’s alright? Apparently this loser.

“Oh, sorry- I forgot to take the cloth off. Oh my god, this looks like a weird porno.”

The blindfold was pulled off, revealing a figure clad in a red hoodie and torn black pants. The hoodie had several patches on it, one being a Pac-man hoodie. What loser liked Pac-man anymore? The figure wore thick glasses, though their eyes were shielded with shadows, their hood over their head. Jeremy squinted at the figure before his eyes widened.

Wait.

“Michael!”

“Man, it’s been forever, hasn’t it?”

Jeremy couldn't answer, tears forming in his eyes like dew on early mornings. He leaped up, pulling Michael into a bear hug.

God, Jeremy was basically a foot taller than Michael now. Michael hadn’t grown at all, had he? He was the same height. Maybe he grew an inch, but barely. Jeremy had grown a fuzz of a beard on his face, but his hair length stayed the same. Probably because his Squip forced him to get a haircut, stating that he looked like a stoner. Michael’s hair was messy and only a little longer, he had grown a fuzz for a beard as well. One lens of his glasses was cracked, and his chocolate eyes looked dull. His smile wasn’t as bright either, it looked weak and forced.

Then Jeremy pushed Michael away, anger striking his face.

“What the fuck, man! It’s been 10 years, you can’t just act like everything’s normal! Where have you been? Why didn’t you come back? Why didn’t you come back for me?”

Michael only returned that same cold glare, tilting his head.

“Last I remember, you were the one that chose Christine over saving everyone. Or are you going to deny that you threw the bottle to the ground?”

“I- wh- I wasn’t in control of my body!” Liar.

“You know damn well that you were in control of your body! That Keanu Reeves looking bitch gave you a choice! And what did you choose? Christine. It’s always Christine. You were selfish. You knew the Squip would go on to try and take over the world. And what did you do? You chose to make yourself happy rather than literally saving lives, Jeremy! I don’t even know who you are anymore! Can I even trust that the person in front of me isn't some mindless squip-zombie?”

Jeremy froze, gazing to the ground. He had done all that, hadn’t he? He couldn’t even face Michael’s piercing glare right now, it would be too hard for him. He sighed, looking down at his wrist. Circuit-like scars littered his wrists, some of the scars even extending across his arm and onto his chest under the white shirt he wore. Then something clicked in. The squip wasn’t controlling him. Why not? Surely the squip would know he got kidnapped Reeves’s biggest enemy.

“I- I don’t know. I don’t know. I can’t- I can’t even tell if I’m myself, Micha. I-”

“Don’t call me Micha.”

“Do you have any Mountain Dew Red?”

“Nope.”

“Then how am- How is the squip not controlling you…? Didn’t you have a squip too…?”

“Yep.”

“Then what happened to your Squip? My Squip said you had to be dead because he couldn’t connect to your squip.”

“Well, I drank Live Wire. You know, that orange kind.”

Jeremy was thoroughly confused. Michael only chuckled, about to speak before Jeremy interjected with questions.

“W-What does orange do? Does it get rid of the squip? Does it-”

“It doesn’t get rid of it. I mean, it gets it out of your head, but doesn’t fully get rid of it. It, uh…”

"Well...?"

"Follow me."

Michael beckoned Jeremy to follow, walking off towards a staircase near the cold, stone wall. Jeremy groaned, following him in annoyance. Why did the author have to make everything serious and shit? Why couldn't the author just tell the readers? Christ, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all what the FUCK is going on  
> only i know what’s coming next ;)


	3. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment :(

“Why can’t you just tell me?”

“It’d be hard to understand through words. You’d have to see him.”

_”Him?_ Who is ‘him?’”

“You’ll see.”

“Goddamnit Michael, you never tell me anything!-”

Michael ignored that comment, finally reaching the top of the stairs. The figure standing at the other side of the room almost made Jeremy bolt back down the creaky wooden stairs, not caring about the risk of breaking a step.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The figure looked at Jeremy. A shiver rolled down the pale boy’s spine, noticing their eerie red eyes. Jeremy had never seen someone so creepy. With their tan skin, black hair, and red eyes. They wore a dark blue hoodie, complete with beige pants. A few stains of what looked like mud and grass littered their skin and clothes. God, both Michael and this mystery person were a mess. I suppose you can’t blame them, though. They probably spent years running away from the squipocalypse.

(Nice job, Jeremy. You came up with something creative for once.) Hey! You have no right to say that. You’re just the author, you wouldn’t know.

“Perra.”

“Your name is ‘bitch’ in spanish? Are you serious? You better not be serious right now.”

“Mell chose it for me.”

The figure spoke for themselves. Their voice was equally as eerie, considering how it dropped with venom on every word. His eyes looked like snake eyes, narrowing on Jeremy like Perra was about to lunge at him with fangs bared.

Speaking of fangs, Perra actually had fucking fangs. What the shit. No, like, he seriously had fangs. This boy was just waltzing around with fangs. Imagine the shit he could do with those.

Imagine the kinky (kinky!) shit he could d- No. Jeremy. Stop being a horny bitch. You’ve moved on from that high-school phase. (No he hasn’t.) Plus, you have no idea who this guy could be. He looks sketchy as fuck, are you really about to trust this mystery man that you just met? Well, Jeremy knows his name. BUT STILL. Jeremy may be a horndog, but he’s not gonna just fuck someone he just met. (Is he really sure about that? Guess we’ll never know.)

“Hey! Don’t call me Mell. And you deserved it, fuckface.”

Jeremy glanced from Michael to Perra, giving them both a bewildered look. His stance showed fear, but his eyes showed anger. A clear line between his current emotions. Except his voice shook. An indication of the level of his emotions.

“What…”

“I- Jer-Bear-“

“If I can’t call you Micha, you can’t call me Jer-Bear.”

“Fair enough. I know you may not be, well- Accepting. You may not be accepting about him- I mean them.”

Jeremy’s eyes were blown in confusion. Why would he not be accepting to them? Him and Michael needed all the help they could possibly get to banish the squips. 

“But I swear they’re only here to help. Don’t yell at them, and for the love of god, don’t fight. I don’t feel like having to control two man-children.”

Perra shot a glare at Michael, before Michael shot the same glare back. Neither of them were backing down out of their little staring contest. 

So, of course, Jeremy interjected. He had to. For their sake and his.

Mostly his.

“Whomst the fuck?”

“Perra.”

“Yeah, Michael, I’ve already gathered that information-“

“My squip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perra translates to “Bitch” btw :)


	4. not a chapter (A/N)

hi uh sorry for not updating i’ve been going through some tough times  
the next chapter is on its way though!!! i promise


	5. Update

I'm not that into BMC anymore. I'm sorry. I know I promised it'd be done, but I could never find the motivation to finish another part. I just wasn't interested anymore.  
I can put this up for someone else to adopt, but there's no promises someone will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Sorry for the short chapter, I didn’t want to reveal everything in one chapter, sorry :(


End file.
